


И последний враг истребится

by The_Last_American_Virgin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Last_American_Virgin/pseuds/The_Last_American_Virgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Соулмейт-АУ. Ну почти : D</p>
            </blockquote>





	И последний враг истребится

Волдеморт бессознательно прикрывает пальцем мутное пятнышко на запястье. Привычка, оставшаяся с детства. Хотя он избавился от многих, но не от этой.

Где же ты, Гарри?

Подобно импульсу посылает он мысль, похожую на зов. Ведь если бы это было правдой, если бы он был с кем-нибудь связан, кем-то, кто предназначен ему судьбой, он бы услышал ответ?

В приюте над ним, бывало, смеялись из-за имени на руке. Но довольно быстро насмешки замолкли. Никто не хотел, чтобы имя сменилось на новое. Пусть лучше там будет никому неизвестный Гарри Поттер.

Эй, Том? Ты, должно быть, исчадие ада, раз получил личного врага во младенчестве. Кого ты убил в прошлой жизни?

Иметь соулмейта – редкость даже в волшебном мире. Не такая, как владеть змеиной речью, но достаточная, чтобы быть не таким как все.   
В школе, помимо него самого, было всего только трое. Малфой и один из Уизли – дань традициям. И тот, кто скрывал свои руки длинными рукавами мантии. Видимо, между Гриндевальдом и Дамблдором и вправду было что-то очень личное.

Имя не появится просто так, просто потому что ты кого-то ненавидишь. Это должно быть личным, почти на грани, когда все устремления, все мысли подчиняются одному человеку. Когда ненавидишь настолько, что желаешь быть ближе любовника. Проникнуть в самую душу.

И уж тем более никто не появляется с именем при рождении. Кроме Тома.

Иногда он завидовал. Он не знал кто его враг. В его окружении никого не было с таким именем. Даже случайно он не сталкивался с Гарри Поттером.  
Иногда чувствовал себя особенным. Ведь кто-то же выделил его среди всех? 

Когда Волдеморту сообщают два имени, вопрос выбора не стоит.  
И он чувствует себя странно разочарованным, когда видит ребенка с чистыми запястьями.   
Еще рано?  
Не тот.  
Что ж, от личного врага так просто не избавишься. Было бы слишком скучно, не так ли?

На кладбище и в отделе тайн у Гарри все еще девственно-чистая кожа. Но Волдеморт вполне удовлетворен шрамом, что подарил ему. Среди пожирателей ходят странные слухи об избранности Гарри. Но это не так, Гарри – не его судьба. Гарри всего лишь ребенок, которого он ошибочно выбрал сам. Что бы там не говорилось в пророчестве.

Когда Гарри скидывает мантию, Волдеморт понимает, что видит Смерть.  
\- Пора, Риддл, - говорит Гарри, задирая рукав, обнажая запястье. Волдеморт скользит по имени взглядом. Там не его имя, нет.   
Для Гарри нет врага с именем Волдеморт. Только Том Риддл.  
Он испытывает чувство завершенности, все так, как и должно быть. Все правильно.  
Он всегда ненавидел смерть, и всегда сражался с нею, относился как к личному врагу.  
А для смерти, он, верно, должен был быть почти оскорблением со своим бессмертием.  
Том смеется, он по-настоящему счастлив, столкнувшись с судьбой. И рад тому, что все идет так, как идет.  
Он вскидывает руку с зажатой в ней палочкой.

И последний враг будет истреблен.


End file.
